


Make the Darkness Go Away

by Aceofstars16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: A thought about how the aftermath of Infinity War could go. Specifically focusing on Peter's mental state after the battle.





	Make the Darkness Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/163650980283/make-the-darkness-go-away)  
> ["When Your Feet Don't Touch the Ground"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yc38xc-hTbI) (the song I listened to while writing this that also makes me think of Peter and Tony)

Destruction rained all around. Buildings collapsed. Screams filled the air. Death was everywhere. Peter tried to save anyone he saw, moving as fast as he could, his heart pounding in his chest as his body tried to keep up with the strain. There was just too much to do, too many people to save. Each second someone else died. The cries of pain still rang around in his mind from when a teammate had fallen- never to get up again. Every part of Peter’s body was screaming, he had to do more, he had to save everyone, but he couldn’t. He wasn’t fast enough, wasn’t strong enough. Death. Death all around. With each loss the world seemed to grow darker. He was failing, he couldn’t do this.

A building fell and Peter wasn’t fast enough. He couldn’t save the world, or himself.

Jolting up, Peter looked around wildly, his breath coming in gasps as his heart raced. He quickly regretted the movement. The wound in his side screamed in protest and his head swam with pain. But that wasn’t anything compared to the fear gripping his heart - reliving the last few days. Maybe not everything had happened. He was still here. But so many had died, and he hadn’t been able to stop it.

The reality of it all washed over him, and it was too much. Panic gripped his entire body, he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think straight. But one thought did break through. He couldn’t stay in this room, it only reminded him of it all. The beeping monitors, the dark, so dark, too dark.

Crawling out of bed, his fingers moved as if they had a mind of their own, removing the IV in his arm. Then he stumbled towards the door, a limp hindering his movement but not stopping him.

The hall was lighter and Peter could breathe a little easier. But the fear wasn’t gone, not by a long shot. All he wanted right now was Aunt May to hold him and tell him it was okay. But she was home, blocked from him by miles of destruction.

A dim light caught Peter’s eye and out of instinct he started walking towards it. Light was safe, it was a comfort. It also meant someone else was up. That thought stopped him for a moment. He was supposed to be an Avenger, strong and brave. And right now, he was anything but that. Could he really face someone else when he was falling apart?

But every part of him screamed for comfort, for rest and peace. He couldn’t face this alone. So, he walked on.

As he slowly opened the door to the lit room, Peter was met with a lab. Tools were scattered all over the table as Tony worked on some sort of trinket.

Once again, Peter stopped in his tracks. In one way, Mr. Stark was who he would most like to talk to – he knew him the best after all. But he was also Tony Stark. What would he think seeing Peter like this?

Rooted to the spot, Peter didn’t move. He couldn’t move. Fear and indecision froze his muscles even as his brain continued to pound him with a panic he had never experienced before.

“Peter?”

Tony had stopped working. He was looking up at Peter, worry etched on his face.

Opening his mouth, Peter tried to speak, but his voice only cracked. His body started shaking as the fear, the stress, the strain all hit him. He was only dimly aware of Tony rushing over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Kid…” Worry lined Tony’s voice, and it broke the wall that Peter had been trying to keep up.

Tears that had been threatening his eyes broke loose and he flung himself at Tony, clinging to his mentor, his friend, trying to find any semblance of comfort, of understanding this pain and fear.

As sobs escaped Peter’s mouth, he felt arms wrap around him, hesitant at first, but then the grip tightened. A firm hand rested on the back of his head. Then a quiet voice – a tone he had never heard from Tony before.

“It’s okay kid. It’ll be okay, I promise.”

Peter buried his head in Tony’s shoulder, listening to his mentor’s voice, the continual assurance that he _was_ okay.

There was no telling how much time Peter stood there, drawing a slow but steady sense of comfort from Tony. But gradually the panic in his chest eased, bit by bit, until he found the strength to loosen his grip, and then let his arms fall.

Tony stepped away, but he kept an arm on Peter’s shoulder.

“Better?” He asked, his voice still carrying that foreign softness to it.

An emptiness seemed to settle on Peter’s chest and he could only manage a nod. While he felt better, there was still lingering fear. Not only of all that had happened, but the fear that panic would overwhelm him again. He didn’t want to leave, he didn’t want to face again, not alone.

“Good. Why don’t you come over and sit down? That leg’s still healing up after all.”

Only at the mention of his leg, did Peter realize it was shaking. Not only that, but the wound in his side was aching. Without the pain medication, it was starting to hurt quite a bit. With another nod, Peter let Tony help him to a couch that was settled further back in the room.

Only when he sat down, did Peter feel how tired his body was. Fear had pumped so much adrenaline in his system that he had forgotten his exhaustion from the day before, but now it was back full force. However, the lingering fear kept his eyes open.

“Want to watch something? It’s never helped me but sometimes Pepper likes to fall asleep with something on.” Tony had sat down next to Peter, his hand not having left his shoulder.

“Star Wars.” It was the first thing that came to Peter’s mind. A story he knew well, one he could lose himself in, and maybe his fear would be lost in it too.

There was no response, but in a few moments a screen was shining and The Empire Strikes Back was playing. The familiar music filled Peter’s ears, followed by familiar words, and a familiar story. With each minute, sleep pulled a little harder at him. At first he fought it, not ready to face nightmares. But he couldn’t fight forever, and a small glimmer of peace was shining in his chest. And that was enough.

* * *

 

Tony watched quietly as Peter’s chest rose and fell. He didn’t know when the kid fell asleep, but after a while it was apparent he was asleep. Carefully, Tony reached over and managed to grab a blanket that he had thrown their earlier, when he had realized trying to sleep was useless. With one hand, he tucked it around Peter, taking care not to move too much. After all, he didn’t want to wake the kid and seeing as he was practically using Tony’s chest as a pillow, movement might just do that.

Letting out a sigh, Tony adjusted his position a little and leaned the couch back as much as he could without disturbing the kid. He wasn’t planning on sleeping. Sleep had always eluded him, especially after fights. But sometimes things don’t always go as planned.

* * *

 

The next morning, Pepper was quite surprised walking in to see both of them asleep on the couch. But a smile pulled on her lips. She knew too well that Tony didn’t sleep well, and seeing him asleep was a comforting sight. He deserved nights that weren’t plagued with nightmares, and last night seemed to have been one of those nights.


End file.
